


red is the color of love

by hikarimew



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Chocolate Exchange, F/M, Flower Language, Valentine's Day, two dorks who can't spit out their feelings so it ends up in the symbolism instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Gift for the Haze's discord Valentine's Gift Exchange 2019.





	red is the color of love

Valentine’s day was fun. However, it was also a lot of work. Kido didn’t mind it. The past year, through that long summer, she’d seen her family grow and change. For so many years, it had just been the four of them… And now the Mekakushi Dan was at full power, ten members strong.

 

That, however, just meant she had that many more chocolates to make. 

 

A lot of her prep time had already been set aside to help the other girls with their chocolates, (Especially Kisaragi, where helping mostly meant keeping her from adding too many weird things to the recipe), so that left her in the kitchen, late at night, carefully putting the decorations on the chocolates she made. She wouldn’t have that much time before she had to be up the next day, getting things ready for Kisaragi’s party…..

 

“Ah!”

 

And almost dropping one of her chocolates onto the hideout’s kitchen floor. She shouldn’t have been surprised; School wasn’t a concern for plenty of the members, and even the ones still finishing high school could be excused for having a rougher sleep schedule. But she hadn’t been paying attention, and her hand jolted as she heard a voice.

 

Shintaro was standing at the door, looking like a deer caught in headlights. One arm was firmly behind his back, and the noise of crinkling plastic told her he was hiding something back there. It couldn’t be more soda, could it? He couldn’t have gone through all the bottles in the hideout that fast, could he have? 

 

“What’ve you got there?” she asked, fixing the chocolate she’d almost dropped before turning to face Shintaro. He was about as red as his jacket. An unusual color, especially this far away from the oppressive heat of summer.

 

“It’s-- I--” he seemed to try and find excuses but came up empty, handing Kido a small, unassuming plastic bag. “Just take it.”

 

The big deal was what was inside it.

 

A box of chocolates, wrapped in simple purple paper covered in cheesy, bright red carnations. A small card addressed it to “Tsubomi”. The sender was blank.

 

“You were busy all day helping everyone else, and you’re still here, and even with White Day coming I still thought it was unfair for you to work like this and not enjoy some chocolates, and it’s just store-bought chocolate, not supposed to mean anything el--”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kido gently took the gift from his hands, quietly noticing the small red welts on his hand from picking up a hot tray too soon (just like his sister, did it run in the family?), but didn’t say anything. Just held his hand close, just a little bit.

 

The moment couldn’t last, but there could always be more. A small repeat, as Kido handed him his chocolate. Simple and unassuming on the outside, plain except for the number seven written in roman numerals, but a bright red strawberry filling on the inside, for a hero.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Shintaro.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Tsubomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kido already calls Shintaro by his first name so the impact is a bit lost, but shh.


End file.
